Midnight Indulgence
by xoc13
Summary: After Thanksgiving dinner, Ranger finds Stephanie enjoying dessert late at night.


**Got this little idea in honor of the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday;)**

**This tiny short is set in the same universe as 'Feliz Navidad' and 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved', where S&R are married and have a son. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I reached out, but instead of finding my wife's warm body I found a big bunch of nothing. I cracked my eyes open and listened, wondering if perhaps she got up for a quick visit to the bathroom. The room was dark and silent, so after a moment I reluctantly slipped out of bed to go look for her.

A quick stop at our son's bedroom proved that she wasn't there. Silently, I shut the door so I wouldn't wake him.

My next stop was the dimly lit kitchen, where I found her standing in front of the fridge. The island between the sink and stove had a few open containers of food on it. And if I know my wife, it's all dessert.

"Mmmm…" A moan escaped her just as her lips closed over a spoonful of ice cream. I felt my body respond, my dick growing hard at the sight of her tongue licking the spoon on its way out. I was momentarily jealous.

"Babe." I closed the distance between us, my eyes trained on her lips.

"Ranger." She gave me a sheepish smile, saying she trotted downstairs for something to drink. "But then I saw the leftover Pineapple upside down cake and the ice cream…" A tiny shrug meant to say that she couldn't help herself accompanied her confession.

Without a word, I dipped my head down to capture her lips. As she kissed back, I was able to taste the sweetness. We broke apart long moments later, breathless.

"Hmm…" Her arms wrapped around my neck, pressing our bodies flush together. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"Babe." I smiled at her.

"Hey, Mocha Almond Fudge ice cream is _orgasmic_." A slim finger poked my bare chest for emphasis.

"Is that so?" She nodded and I took the spoon away from her. I fed her a generous spoonful of ice cream, feeling a familiar surge of arousal course South. As I licked at a stray drop of ice cream at the corner of her mouth, an idea occurred to me.

"What are you doing?" Despite the inquiry, she raised her arms so I could rid her of the long sleeved tee she wore to bed.

I scooped out another spoonful of ice cream, except this time I smeared it over the swell of her right breast. In a matter of seconds, I lapped her clean.

"Oh Ranger…" With her head thrown back and breathing heavy she was beauty and sex personified.

"I have to admit it's quite good." I said, setting the spoon aside. "But, as you know, I prefer _pie_." I flashed my most charming smile, before skimming my lips over her soft skin.

"Ooohh…mmmm…" Those were the classic sounds of approval tumbling past her lips as I applied suction on a pebbled nipple.

"OH MY GOD!" The horrified shriek interrupted the moment.

Automatically, my arms wrapped around my wife possessively. I did a half turn, keeping her out of sight from prying eyes. It was only then that it sunk in _who_ walked in on us.

"Julie, we uh…" I could hear the fluster is Babe's voice.

"I just…" My daughter cleared her throat and covered her eyes with one hand, mumbling something about needing relief for heartburn. "But I think it's all better now, so I'll just…" She pointed to the darkness behind her, making a quick escape.

"Oh geez!" Babe groaned against my neck.

We enjoy a very healthy sex life. We've made love almost everywhere in the house and even with a young son getting caught has never been an issue. Julie's older now and lives at Rangeman, staying the night with us on rare occasions such as big holidays. "At least the island blocked the view of our bottom halves."

"Ranger!" Babe smacked me on the shoulder before pushing away to pick up the discarded tee. She put the leftovers away, but I told her to leave the ice cream out. "Why?" She asked with a frown. "It's going to melt."

"We're not done." I winked as I slung an arm around her waist, playfully nudging her back to the bedroom.


End file.
